Olhe para trás
by Madge Krux
Summary: Quando o passado bate na porta o que devemos fazer? Quando se tem uma chance... uma única chance, como proceder? Qual caminho escolher?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: Olhe para trás**

Capitulo 1: O sonho.

Era uma daquelas tarde de verão, o calor intenso fazia com que os aventureiros tomassem atitudes sensatas para o momento. Era mais um dia no lago. Já havia uma semana que passavam a tarde ali, em busca de sombra e água fresca e, claro um pouco de diversão.

Finn era a que mais se divertia, mas depois daquele pulo mal sucedido resolvera sentar e descansar um pouco. Verônica, Mallone e Challenger continuaram se refrescando nas águas frias do lago.

Marguerite não largava do livro que lia com atenção, enquanto Roxton tentava sem sucesso levá-la para dentro d'água.

M: Não estou afim... por que não vai você... por acaso estamos grudados???

R: Bem que eu queria...

Madge fingiu nem ouvir o comentário dele e continuou lendo o livro.

Finn: Vocês não vão nadar não??? A água ta uma delicia...

R: É isso que estou tentando fazer...

Finn não entendeu.

R: Quer saber... estou cansado de sempre não fazer nada por causa de você!!!

M: Pelo que eu saiba nunca te pedi isso...

R: Só quero que aproveite mais a vida...

M: E acha que não estou aproveitando???

R: Vive lendo este livro... existem outras coisas pra se fazer aqui!!!

M: Não sou como vocês... me divirto do meu jeito!!!

R: Sempre assim né??? Sempre fugindo...

V: Vocês ainda brigando???

M: Não estamos brigando...

R: Como assim???

M: Não mais...

Marguerite levantou-se pegando suas coisas.

N: O que está havendo aqui???

M: Pelo visto todos tiraram um tempo pra vim ver o que eu estou fazendo...

C: Resolveram fazer uma reunião familiar???

Era a primeira vez em três anos que Madge ouvira aquela palavra. Sentia-se estranha, alheia aquela situação.

R: Aonde você vai???

M: Pra casa... quero tomar um banho e descansar!!!

R: Vou com você!!!

M: Não precisa... é só que... preciso ficar um pouco sozinha!!!

Roxton fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa, porém Verônica interveio antes de qualquer coisa.

V: Se é assim que quer tudo bem... não vamos causar problemas... qualquer coisa use os sinais com espelho.

M: Obrigada...

Logo após se retirou indo para a casa. Assim que se perdeu de vista.

R: O que pensa que está fazendo???

V: Será que não percebe...

N: Não vão brigar agora vão???

R: Não... mas, é perigoso ela andar sozinha pela selva!!!

V: Ela não está bem...

Finn: Como sabe???

C: Há muito tempo Madge deixou de ser um baú fechado!!!

R: Isso eu sei... então por que a deixou partir sozinha???

V: Ela sabe se cuidar muito bem e, além do mais não precisa de nenhuma babá!!!

Todos riram.

N: Ela ta assim já tem alguns dias...

Finn: Será que está aprontando algo???

C: Espero que não...

R: Por que ela não nos conta???

V: Já se passaram três anos e ainda tem esperanças dela se abrir conosco???

Finn: Somos a família dela... o que tem demais???

N: Não é tão simples assim... não para ela!!!

V: Vamos ficar aqui discutindo ou vamos nos divertir???

Todos voltaram para o rio. Roxton abaixou a cabeça. Porém antes de entrar Verônica sorriu.

V: Não se preocupe... ela está bem... já deve estar em casa!!!

Roxton olhou para a selva.

R: Você tem razão...

Neste instante, Verônica empurrou Roxton, que caiu com tudo na água e, logo depois pulou entrando na brincadeira.

Na casa da árvore.

Madge estava totalmente aérea. Mal sabia como havia chegado bem em casa.

M: Pra eles é fácil...

Madge relembrava de seu passado. Como queria que fosse diferente. Tinha umas duas semanas que tinha o mesmo sonho, todas as noites.

Uma criança sozinha, andando pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Estava suja e faminta. Implorava por um pouco de atenção, mas parecia que nem existia. Bom, era o que queria pelo menos o que achava que queria.

M: Acho que sou igual a esta criança do meu sonho... sempre sozinha... bom, pra mim é assim que deve ser!!!

Tomara um banho quente e demorado como sempre e, depois se deitou na cadeira na varanda e ficara observando o céu ao entardecer. Aquele era o lugar favorito de Madge, a visão do por do sol a deixava tranqüila. Acabou dormindo. O mesmo sonho a atormentou, porém notou um detalhe que não havia notado antes.

Acordara exaltada, parecia que havia se passado horas. Estava estranha. Sentia vontade de chorar, não sabia o motivo, alias, não precisava deles.

M: O que está acontecendo??? Estes sonhos... será que???... não... não pode ser... mas e se for... então eles significam alguma coisa... mas o que é???

Nem notara que os outros já haviam chegado.

R: Falando sozinha???

Assustou-se um pouco com o comentário de Roxton.

M: Nem vi vocês chegando...

Finn: Você está bem???

M: Por que não estaria???

V: Ta com uma cara...

N: Até parece que viu um fantasma!!!

M: E se eu tiver visto...

C: Sério???

M: Não quero falar neste assunto... vou pro quarto!!!

R: Mas... você tem certeza de que está bem???

Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.

V: O que está acontecendo com ela???

Finn: Eu é que vou saber???

C: Prefiro lidar com minha ciência a descobrir o que se passa na cabeça de Madge!!!

Todos riram.

A noite todos comeram alguma coisa e foram descansar, aqueles passeios os deixavam exaustos.

Madge revirava de um lado para o outro na cama, alguma coisa a estava atormentando, e não era somente o sonho. Sonho e realidade se chocavam trazendo-a para outro local. Agora se via na pele daquela menina suja e sozinha. De todas as lembranças de sua infância, esta lhe faltara.

O vento frio da noite fazia-a tremer, coberta somente de um casaco velho e sujo, suas mãos tentavam alcançar a campainha. Parecia ser a noite mais escura. As ruas desertas, as luzes fracas iluminavam alguns pedaços do caminho por onde ela andava.

Foi a noite mais demorada, pelo menos para aquela pequena esquecida de todos. A manhã trouxe um sol radiante, mas para ela não havia nada de radiante. Muitos olhares de desprezo a incomodava de forma que abraçou os joelhos escondendo seu rosto e pos-se a chorar.

Um olhar curioso e atento chamou a atenção dela, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. Uma menina a observava há algum tempo.

Madge: O que você está olhando???

Menina: Por que está ai sozinha???

A mãe da menina vendo aquilo correu para perto da filha.

Mãe: O que está fazendo???

Menina: Mãe??? Por que ela ta aqui???

Mãe: Ela é menina de rua...

A menina se assustou.

Menina: Cadê os pais dela???

Mãe: Não fique perto dela, minha filha!!!

Menina: Por quê???

Mãe: Será que preciso ir ai???

Menina: Ta bom...

Colocou uma das mãos no bolso tirando algo la de dentro.

E com surpresa Madge recebeu o mais forte e puro abraço e ainda um chocolate.

Antes de ir a menina olhou dentro dos olhos de Madge.

Menina: Tudo vai dar certo... tenha fé!!!

Madge a observou andar cantarolando pela rua.

M: Só quero saber quando vai ser isso!!!

Levantou-se e caminhou, tendo novamente aqueles olhares de desprezo.

Sentou-se no banco da praça e ficou observando algumas crianças que brincava ali perto e, mais adiante suas mães conversando animadamente.

Suas pernas estremeceram. Como ela queria estar ali. O mundo que Madge conhecia era diferente, escuro e frio.

M: Por que me colocaram no mundo??? Se não tinham intenção de cuidar de mim!!!

O grito ressoou em sua garganta, mas ninguém lhe deu bola. Era como se estivesse invisível.

Seu olhar foi ao encontro ao chão e ali permaneceu cabisbaixa sem notar que havia um senhor ao seu lado.

Senhor: Por que toda essa tristeza???

Madge o olhou assustada.

M: Não tenho nenhum motivo para sorrir...

Senhor: Eu não diria isso...

Madge o olhou com curiosidade.

M: Todos me odeiam... fingem que não existo...

Senhor: Não é verdade...

M: Você não me conhece!!!

Senhor: Pode ser que sim...

M: Como assim???

Senhor: Você nunca pode dizer que está sozinha, pois não é verdade...

M: Por acaso está vendo alguém do meu lado???

Senhor: Na verdade sim...

Madge arregalou os olhos e olhou em sua volta.

M: Só se for o homem invisível...

Senhor: Tenha fé...

Ele falou apontando para um lugar, Madge virou para olhar.

M: O que tem ali???

Ao virar percebeu que não havia mais ninguém ali. Olhou em sua volta.

M: Mas, pra onde ele foi???... - Se é que ele esteve aqui...

A fome estava apertando, tinha de arrumar algo para comer. Já havia se passado horas, as poucas lojas abertas a tratava de forma indescritível.

Dono da loja: Saia daqui... e, nunca mais quero te ver por aqui... nem na lata de lixo!!!

Madge retirou-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

Andou por uma rua estreita até parar em um beco, sentou-se e continuou chorando.

Permaneceu por toda a noite, dormira pouco. O frio estava bastante intenso.

O sol fraco da manhã mostrava que seria um dia frio. Uma canção a levou para um campo, perto de um lago.

M: Que canção linda... de onde vem???

Alguém: Especialmente para você!!!

M: O que??? Pra mim??? Mas, quem é você???

Alguém: Meu nome é Saulo...

M: E onde você está??? Não consigo te ver!!!

S: Hehe... estou do seu lado!!!

Madge olhou para um lado e para o outro e não viu nada.

M: Você é invisível???

S: Não...

M: Como não consigo te ver!!!

S: Estou aqui em baixo!!!

Ela se assustou ao ver que Saulo era um esquilo.

M: Acho que estou com tanta fome que estou tendo ilusões... só pode ser isso!!!

S: Acha que não sou real???

M: Bom, por acaso já viu algum outro esquilo falar???

S: Er... ahn... ta bom... é anormal, mas isso não significa que não estou aqui!!!

M: Não falei isso!!!

S: Você é Marguerite, não é???

M: Sou... mas, como sabe meu nome???

S: Ele me disse que viria!!!

M: Ele disse??? Ele quem???

S: O lá de cima...

Madge olhou para o céu.

M: Achei que ele tivesse me abandonado!!!

S: Não diga isso... nem de brincadeira!!!

M: Olhe para mim...

S: Não quer dizer que ele te abandonou...

M: A não... ta bom... então, deixe-me pensar... ele só se esqueceu que eu existo!!!

S: Ele me falou que você é cheia de ironias...

M: Será que ele não falou onde está minha família???

Saulo estava desconcertado com tanta pergunta.

S: Você faz perguntas demais!!!

M: Não deveria???

S: Só quero lhe ajudar...

M: Vai me levar pra minha família...

Saulo fez aquela cara de decepção.

S: Na verdade, eu não sei onde está sua família...

M: É... bom, nem sei se tenho uma...

S: Todos nós temos uma família...

M: Só que alguns nunca vão conhecer...

Neste momento, Madge viu outros esquilos chegando perto de Saulo.

Madge percebeu que se tratava da família dele e seus olhos se marejaram.

M: Nem todos nascem com sorte...

S: Tenha fé... e, confie mais Nele la em cima...

Era a terceira vez que ouvia isso. Primeiro a menina, depois o velho e agora o esquilo.

Percebera que estava sozinha novamente.

Caminhara mais um pouco até a praça. Estava deserta.

Só via carros de policia e policiais fortemente armados andando pelas ruas. Uma menina a pegou pelo braço e a puxou até uma casinha abandonada ali perto.

M: O que pensa que está fazendo???

Menina: Quieta... ou quer ser pega pela policia???

M: O que está acontecendo???

Menina: Há rumores que bandidos fugiram da prisão... estão atrás deles!!!

M: Então, por que temos que nos esconder???

Menina: Você quer morrer???

M: Não estou entendendo!!!

Menina: Um menino foi baleado perto daqui... dizem que está acontecendo vários tiroteios entre bandidos e policiais!!!

Madge, por um momento, estremeceu.

M: Como se chama???

Menina: Fernanda... e você???

M: Marguerite...

F: Você deve estar com fome...

M: De onde você é???

F: Moro aqui perto com minha irmã... mas, aqui é o clubinho onde faço parte!!!

M: Clubinho???

F: Você nunca ouviu falar???

M: Não... como funciona???

F: Coma isso... vai se sentir melhor!!!

Madge não pensou duas vezes. Ficaram por horas conversando, até esqueceram que estava a maior bagunça la fora. Um tiro foi ouvido bem perto dali.

M: O que é isso???

F: Um tiro... e esta perto!!!

O medo invadiu sua alma, seu coração estava acelerado, dava para ouvir gritos e os tiros que choviam lá fora.

F: Parece que é o fim do mundo!!!

A tensão estava estampada no olhar de Madge.

Fernanda a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou.

F: Não tenha medo... estou aqui com você!!!

Madge sentiu todo o carinho e a proteção por parte daquela menina que acabara de conhecer.

Longos minutos de desespero e depois só restou o silêncio, só podia se ouvir as fortes respirações de ambas e os batimentos acelerados de seus corações.

M: O que houve???

F: Acho que acabou...

M: Tem certeza???

F: Vou verificar... fique aqui!!!

M: Cuidado...

Fernanda virou-se e riu. Aproximou-se da janela e viu um grupo de curiosos em volta de alguma coisa.

M: O que foi???

F: Já volto...

Fernanda abriu a porta e caminhou em direção a multidão, Madge, não se contendo de curiosidade foi atrás.

Fernanda tentava abrir caminho por entre as pessoas que comentavam algo. Madge estava logo atrás.

Os olhos de Fernanda se paralisaram, e suas pernas estremeceram ao ver sua irmã ali estendida imóvel coberta de sangue. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pos-se a chorar.

M: O que??? Quem é ela???

Homem: É a irmã de Nanda...

Mulher: A única família que ela tem!!!

Madge não sabia o que fazer. Como poderia ajudar??? Nunca tivera família... não sabia o que era isso... sempre esteve sozinha. Chegou perto de Nanda e a abraçou. Um abraço forte e acolhedor. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

F: Estou sozinha...

M: Não... não está!!! Estou contigo... e sempre vou estar!!!

Passado alguns dias, Nanda havia sido expulsa de sua casa. Não trabalhava, pois ainda não tinha idade. A única que lhe ajudou foi Madge.

Madge, por sua vez, não entendia por que sentia essa vontade de estar ao lado de Nanda. Lembrou-se dos três conselhos que ouvira. Mas, agora isso não cabia a ela e, sim a sua primeira e única amiga.

F: Não tenho mais nada... não tenho mais ninguém!!!

M: Não fale assim... um grande sábio me disse que nunca estamos sozinhas!!!

Fernanda a olhou surpresa.

M: E tem mais... que precisamos ter fé!!!

F: Pra que??? Pra vermos pessoas morrendo???

M: Agora eu entendi...

F: Entendeu o que???

M: A vida somos nós que fazemos... você só estará sozinha se assim o quiser...

F: Mas... eu não tenho mais ninguém em que posso contar!!!

M: Você tem certeza???

F: Acho que sim...

M: Antes de vir pras ruas, me disseram que não existem contos de fadas, que a única coisa que deveríamos nos preocupar é com a vida real...

F: E não é???

M: Não devemos acreditar no que as pessoas nos dizem, só por que elas acreditam nisso... temos de acreditar em nós mesmos... seja verdade ou não... acreditar em sonhos não é conto de fadas...

Fernanda sorriu.

M: Você nunca está sozinha...

F: Eu sei... agora eu entendi!!!

Um grande abraço selou o começo de uma verdadeira e pura amizade.

Madge acordou, estava novamente ao plateau. O que era aquilo??? Sentia-se melhor. Algo dentro dela começou a brotar. Levantou-se e foi para a janela, se espreguiçou e o sol frio da manhã bateu em seu rosto. Por ela, ficaria ali por todo o dia, porém sabia que havia muitas coisas pra se fazer.

M: É vamos la... esse dia promete!!!

Fim do 1º capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Mudanças.

Era uma manhã fria, o café na mesa e murmurinhos mostrava que os moradores já estavam de pé. Madge voltara a si.

M: Sonhos não duram para sempre, Srta. Krux... a vida real a espera!!!

Trocou-se e saiu do quarto. Sua expressão estava pesada, demonstrando que a noite não foi tranqüila.

V: Bom dia???

M: Pra você também!!!

E sorriu.

R: Você está bem???

M: Claro... dormiu bem???

Todos notaram que ela estava diferente.

Finn: O que está aprontando???

Madge olhou para Finn assustada.

M: Como assim??? Não estou aprontando nada!!!

N: Então só pode ser brincadeira!!!

Madge pensou em dar alguma resposta à altura, mas estava mais preocupada com outras coisas.

M: Querem saber??? Tenho mais o que fazer... bom dia pra todos!!!

Tomou de uma só vez o café e saiu.

C: Isso está muito esquisito...

R: Só espero que ela não se meta em nenhuma encrenca!!!

Todos riram.

Na horta.

Madge estava totalmente concentrada regando as plantas, que nem percebeu que Roxton estava do seu lado.

R: Muito ocupada???

Tamanho foi o susto que o regador voou longe, acertando a cabeça de Madge com tudo.

M: Aiiiii....

Além da dor que sentiu, ficou ensopada com o banho que levou.

R: Desculpa-me... foi sem querer!!!

Madge passando a mão na cabeça, tentando amenizar a dor.

M: Por que diabos você chega tão quietinho hein!!!

R: Não foi por mal... como ia adivinhar que aconteceria isso!!!

Uma lágrima teimava em escapar dos olhos de Madge.

R: Ta doendo muito???

Não houve resposta, a lágrima rolou em sua face, demonstrando a dor que estava sentindo. Roxton a puxou para perto de si, abraçando-a.

R: Talvez Challenger precise examinar sua cabeça!!!

Porém, Madge nem sequer fez um movimento, continuando ali, completamente fora de si.

R: Madge???

M: Não sei o que está havendo comigo, Roxton!!!

R: O que???

M: Não sei como explicar...

Roxton a afastou um pouco, olhando em seu olhar.

R: Tudo vai ficar bem... eu estou com você... sempre estarei!!!

Neste momento, ouvem-se gritos na selva.

R: Mais o que é isso???

Verônica e os outros chegaram à varanda.

N: O que foi???

M: Tem alguém em perigo!!!

Finn: Vamos...

Roxton e Marguerite que estavam lá embaixo foram os primeiros a chegar ao local.

Em poucos minutos acabaram com os raptors.

Viram uma jovem mulher deitada inconsciente.

Challenger chegou logo em seguida e deu os primeiros socorros e levaram-na para a casa. O coração de Madge estava acelerado. Era como se aquela jovem trouxesse algum tipo de sensação que a fazia ficar daquele jeito. Não conseguia esconder sua preocupação com a moça.

N: Se não te conhecesse diria que está bastante preocupada com a moça!!!

Estava tão alheia a situação que nem sequer deu bolas ao comentário de Mallone.

Finn: Nunca vi Madge desse jeito!!!

V: É melhor ficarmos de olhos bem abertos!!!

R: Por quê??? Algum problema???

V: Precaução...

Logo que Challenger saiu do quarto, foi bombardeado por perguntas. Madge foi para o quarto e sentou-se ao lado da cama e ficou velando o sono da visitante.

M: O que está acontecendo comigo??? Por que estou sentindo que eu já a conheço a muito tempo...

A lembrança do sonho veio à tona em sua mente. Seus olhos encontraram com os da visitante que acabara de acordar.

M: Não acredito... Fernanda???

F: Por onde você andou??? Procurei você por toda a parte!!

M: É uma longa história... mas, você está bem diferente!!!

F: Os anos faz isso conosco...

Madge riu.

M: Como veio parar aqui???

F: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!

M: Conta-me como você está???

F: Levando...

M: O que aconteceu depois daquele dia???

A resposta teve que ficar para depois, os outros ouvindo barulhos, entraram no quarto, onde viram que a visitante estava acordada.

V: To vendo que Madge já fez as honras da casa!!!

Fernanda se assustou um pouco. Já estava sentada na cama.

M: Desculpe... estes aqui são meus amigos!!!

F: Prazer...

R: Pelo que to vendo vocês já têm certa intimidade...

Madge olhou pra ele furiosa.

M: Este é Challenger; este é Ned Mallone, esta aqui é Finn e está é Verônica... e este aqui...

R: Lorde John Roxton a sua disposição...

Fernanda riu.

F: Meu nome é Fernanda... desculpem estar incomodando vocês!!!

Finn: Não é nenhum incomodo!!!

Depois de todos apresentados, era hora de Nanda descansar.

Antes, porém, fez menção de continuar aquela conversa.

M: Depois... agora você precisa descansar!!!

Algumas mudanças aconteceram, não somente na rotina da casa, como também na personalidade de Madge. Não sabia como explicar, mas tudo estava ligado a seu sonho e a presença de Nanda no plateau.

Como poderia apenas um sonho se transformar em realidade??? Será que as lembranças do passado podem modificar o futuro??? Até quando Madge vai guardar este segredo??? O que acontecerá quando descobrirem o que está se passando???

Nem todo segredo traz conseqüências ruins... algo de muito maior aguarda por nossos aventureiros favoritos... mas, por enquanto, algumas tarefas precisam ser feitas.

As esperanças se renovam, principalmente dentro do coração de Madge!!!

Fim do capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Descobertas.

Depois de alguns longos dias, finalmente Madge teve um tempinho a sós com Nanda.

M: Sobre a nossa conversa...

F: Até que enfim esse dia chegou...

M: O que aconteceu naquele dia???

F: Tudo saiu errado...

M: Fiquei te esperando por horas, até perceber que não iria...

F: Desculpe-me...

Madge deu um leve sorriso.

F: Estava tão feliz que viveríamos juntas, como uma família... você sabe que não tenho mais ninguém!!!

Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.

M: O que te impediu de me encontrar naquele dia???

F: Aqueles meninos da rua debaixo no qual te falei, lembra???

M: O que eles fizeram???

Fernanda agora demonstrava uma feição triste e constrangedora. Num fio de voz sussurrou.

F: Tudo de ruim que se possa fazer com uma pessoa!!!

Madge ficou atônita. Não sabia realmente o que eles fizeram, mas podia imaginar o tamanho da maldade com que fizeram ao ver a expressão de sua amiga.

M: Aqueles idiotas... queria tanto estar com você naquele dia!!!

F: Eu pensei em você o tempo todo... e acho que isso me deu força pra agüentar!!!

Madge a abraçou carinhosamente.

M: E depois???

F: Fiquei vagando pela cidade... todos os que conheciam viraram as costas pra mim... sei la... acharam que eu estava envolvida com drogas ou algo parecido!!!

Fernanda pegou um pouco de fôlego, falar do passado era algo difícil pra ela.

F: Estava machucada e fraca... só me lembro de chegar perto de uma casa, depois não vi mais nada...

M: O que aconteceu???

F: Acordei duas semanas depois... estava numa cama quentinha, num quarto lindo!!!

Madge sorriu.

F: O dono da casa me tratou muito bem... era um senhor já de mais idade, e vivia sozinho naquela casa enorme... ele não se importou de compartilhá-la comigo!!!

M: Quer dizer então que depois você teve uma vida boa???

F: Por pouco tempo... a cada dia que se passava ele demonstrava ser um senhor bastante agradável e simpático... tornou-se um amigo, ou melhor, se tornou meu pai... e eu era pra ele a filha que ele havia perdido!!!

M: Fico feliz por escutar isso!!!

Madge havia mudado muito. Não se importava se sua vida não tivesse sido boa, mas em saber que sua amiga que lhe ajudou tanto, tivesse uma vida melhor que a dela.

F: Alguns meses depois ele adoeceu e faleceu... bom, como não era da família, tive que ir pra rua novamente!!!

Madge assustou-se um pouco.

M: Por quê???

F: A filha dele...

M: Mas ele não a tinha perdido???

F: Ela não morreu... ela se casou e se mudou, porém nunca se importou com o pai...

M: Só com o dinheiro dele!!!

F: Isso... então depois que ele morreu, ela veio correndo atrás da herança de que ela tinha direito... e eu???

Fernanda parou um pouco, permanecendo em silêncio. Madge olhou para ela.

M: Você está bem???

F: Bom, eu fui mandada pra sarjeta... voltei pra rua novamente...

Madge encostou em seu ombro.

M: Minha vida não foi melhor do que a sua!!!

F: Depois disso, não tenho nenhuma lembrança boa...

Madge a abraçou tentando confortá-la.

Fernanda estava totalmente desconfortável, não sabia o porquê, sabia que algo estava pra acontecer. Desde aquele dia que apanhara daqueles meninos, acontecia isso.

Fernanda levantou-se atenta, sua respiração acelerada.

M: O que foi???

F: Alguma coisa vai acontecer...

M: O que??? Como sabe???

F: Desde que apanhei dos meninos eu sinto isso... eu nunca errei!!!

O coração de Madge pareceu sair pela boca.

M: Do que está falando???

Fernanda com lágrimas nos olhos.

F: Eu sou uma aberração...

Naquele momento, Madge sentiu a proporção da dor em que se pode chegar.

M: Não estou entendendo!!!

F: Não agüento mais...

M: O que???

Madge estava totalmente confusa.

F: Não quero que pense que não sou sua amiga, mas eu tive que fazer isso!!!

Madge começava a entender.

M: O que você fez???

F: Só peço que me entenda!!!

Madge começou a ficar aflita.

M: O que você fez???

Sua voz estava um pouco alterada.

F: Não fique brava... por favor... não fiz por mal!!!

O medo a fez perder o controle. Segurou Nanda pelo braço, apertando-o.

F: Você está me machucando...

M: E não devia??? Se machucou os meus amigos...

F: Do que está falando???

M: Não muda de assunto...

Foi até a sala segurando-a e pegou sua arma.

M: E agora??? Vai começar a falar ou vou ter que atirar???

F: O que pensa que está fazendo??? Somos amigas...

M: Pelo que eu saiba amigos não machucam os outros...

F: Mas eu não machuquei ninguém!!!

M: Então me diga... do que estava falando???

F: Eu menti pra você!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M: Mentiu em que???

F: Eu tenho isso desde que nasci... eu pressenti o acidente que mataram meus pais e, senti também que minha irmã iria morrer...

Madge ficou totalmente sem ação.

M: Achei que...

F: Sou uma aberração desde que nasci...

Algo em comum em suas vidas. Madge também sempre fora considerada uma aberração.

M: Não fale isso...

Ela abaixou a arma, e tentou ficar mais calma. As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Nanda sem parar.

F: Nunca tive amigos...

M: Mas e o...

F: Clubinho??? Eu inventei... só queria não ser tão sozinha!!!

M: O que realmente aconteceu naquele dia???

F: Aconteceu mesmo o que te falei, porém eu podia ter ido ao seu encontro...

M: E por que não foi???

F: Senti vergonha...

M: Vergonha por quê???

F: De eu estar mentindo pra você!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

F: Eu só queria uma amiga...

Madge entendeu o que Nanda fez. E agora entendia o que é ser rejeitada por um dom que tem. Lembrou-se do orfanato Kirye. Uma lágrima teimou em rolar, porém ela a segurou.

F: Minha irmã sempre me culpou pela morte dos meus pais... nunca pude contar com ela...

M: Não entendo...

F: Toda a vez que eu pressentia isso tentava fazer algo, mas só piorava as coisas!!!

Madge sentiu a dor aumentar ao olhar dentro dos olhos de Nanda.

M: Não fique assim... pra te falar a verdade eu também nunca fui normal...

Agora era vez de Nanda se assustar.

F: Como assim???

M: É difícil entender, mas quando era criança, antes de te conhecer... eu era chamada de bruxa!!!

Nanda ficou espantada com o que acabara de saber.

F: Por quê???

M: Não é todo mundo que desde muito nova consegue ler qualquer idioma...

Madge deu um risinho sem graça.

F: Então... quer dizer que...

M: Somos mais parecidas do que imaginamos!!!

Fernanda agora esboçava um leve sorriso.

F: Deve ser por isso que senti uma coisa boa quando te encontrei naquele dia!!!

M: Do que está falando???

F: O meu dom...

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

F: Quando nos conhecemos... quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... tive a melhor sensação que algum dia poderia ter!!!

Madge agora sorria de uma forma leve e agradecida.

M: No fundo eu também sabia que podia sempre confiar em você!!!

Elas se abraçaram. Um abraço forte e aconchegante, no qual demonstraram todo o seu carinho e amor para com a outra.

M: Eu nunca imaginei que eu diria isso, mas...

O olhar de Nanda ficou apreensivo.

M: Sinto que posso te tratar com irmã, certo???

F: Errado... somos irmãs, desde aquele dia, ou você esqueceu-se da nossa promessa???

Madge havia se esquecido de algumas coisas e essa promessa foi uma delas.

M: Ai meu Deus... você ainda lembra???

F: Mas é claro... como eu iria esquecer???

M: Estou tão envergonhada... pois eu havia me esquecido disso!!!

Fernanda deu um risinho.

F: Não se preocupe... estou aqui para te fazer lembrar...

Mais uma vez Madge se sentiu agradecida e pegou no ombro de Nanda.

F: Prometemos que nunca iríamos nos separar... bom, caso acontecesse isso, nunca esqueceríamos uma a outra... e prometemos que a partir daquela data seriamos irmãs em tudo... não importando a questão sanguínea!!!

M: Eu me lembro... estou começando a me recordar!!! Teve até aquele lance de troca de sangue e tudo...

Fernanda sorriu.

F: Ta vendo... você não esqueceu... só estava perdido em algum lugar ai dentro!!!

Elas riram.

Muitas coisas foram esclarecidas até aqui, porém muita coisa ainda pra ser descoberta.

Como por exemplo, como se explica Madge e Nanda terem um dom??? E o fato das duas serem consideradas aberrações, bruxas ou algo do tipo??? Sabemos que não são irmãs verdadeiras, mas algo as aproximou de um modo que selou um puro e forte laço da mais verdadeira amizade. Como duas crianças diferentes podem trilhar caminhos opostos, porém muito parecidos???

"O destino é um mistério e só os que não o temem conseguem encará-lo de frente... desta forma, muitas das vezes preferimos apenas disfarçar!!!".

**Fim do Capitulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Um caminho para a felicidade.**

Nanda era a nova moradora da casa e juntamente com os outros realizava as tarefas. Madge, como sempre só sabia reclamar.

R: Você acha que Verônica, Finn e os outros estão melhores do que nós???

M: Não me importo... eu sempre fico com a pior parte!!!

R: Você??? Pelo que eu saiba eu é que estou fazendo o trabalho todo!!!

M: E você acha que ficar aqui também não cansa???

Roxton já estava mais que acostumado a ouvir todo este bla bla bla vindo de Madge.

R: Isso é uma piada???

M: Vai ficar ai falando ou vai continuar???

R: Não consigo sozinho e sabe disso!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

M: Pensei que fosse homem com H maiúsculo...

R: Não confunda as coisas...

M: Não entendi...

R: Sou homem e não Deus...

Madge começou a rir.

R: Ta rindo de que???

M: Nada...

Roxton estava perdendo a paciência.

R: Ninguém ri de nada...

M: Claro que ri...

R: O que está havendo com você???

M: Comigo??? Mais que pergunta mais boba... não há nada comigo!!! Estou bem... muito bem!!!

R: Pelo que te conheço você está escondendo algo...

M: Paranóia sua...

R: Será mesmo???

M: Onde está querendo chegar???

R: O que anda cochichando com Nanda...

Madge engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

M: O que??? Não diga que anda me espionando!!!

R: Er... ahn... na verdade, todos já perceberam...

Madge sabia quando Roxton mentia e ela não gostava nem um pouco disso.

M: Você não menti pra mim há muito tempo Roxton!!!

Roxton ficou em silêncio demonstrando que estava sem saída.

R: Não importa... só quero que responda a minha pergunta!!!

M: Me responde por que isso agora???

R: Só quero saber... não posso???

M: Não quando se trata de assuntos particulares!!!

R: O que andam aprontando hein???

M: Como se fossemos capazes né!!!

Roxton olhou para ela tentando segurar o riso.

M: Está insinuando o que Lorde John Roxton???

R: Por que acha que estou insinuando algo???

Madge já estava cansada desse joguinho dele.

M: Quer saber??? Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas acusações...

R: Hei... perai...

Mais ela nem ouviu e saiu soltando a corda que estava segurando, fazendo com que Roxton fosse direto ao chão.

R: Ai... isso dói!!! O mulherzinha enfezada viu...

Levantou-se passando a mão nas costas.

Na casa da árvore.

Finn procurava se livrar do tédio, já que acabara com todas suas tarefas.

Finn: Droga... não há nada que eu possa fazer???

Madge que passava na hora ouvira o que Finn dizia.

M: Acho que Roxton tem algo pra você fazer!!!

Finn se animou e correu até onde Roxton estava. Enquanto isso, Madge foi para o quarto onde permaneceu durante todo o resto da tarde.

A noite chegou de mansinho e Madge nem se deu conta disso.

M: Rrrrrrr... mas como ele é grosso!!! Não sei como o aturo... grosso!!!

Nanda: Er... espero que não esteja falando de mim!!!

Madge assustara com a chegada repentina de Nanda.

M: Claro que não... como poderia falar isso de você???

Nanda: Você está bem???

M: Sim...

Nanda olhou diretamente para seus olhos.

M: Er... mais ou menos...

Mais uma vez seus olhos encontraram com os de Nanda.

M: Ta bom... não... estou péssima!!!

Nanda: O que está havendo???

M: Não sei como explicar...

Nanda: Por acaso tem haver com um homem forte...

Madge deu um risinho sem graça.

Nanda: Qual o problema dessa vez???

M: Credo... falando assim parece que sempre temos problemas!!!

Nanda: E não tem???

Madge tentou argumentar, mas no fundo sabia que Nanda estava certa.

M: Ele é um grosso... sem educação... que só sabe falar besteiras!!!

Nanda: Você tem certeza???

M: Ahn... tenho...

Nanda: Absoluta???

Nanda perguntava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Madge.

Madge abaixou a cabeça.

M: Você sabe que não...

Nanda: Eu não sei de nada!!!

M: Não finja de boba...

Nanda: Madge só você sabe o que se passa dentro de você!!!

M: Eu não sei o que fazer...

Nanda abraçou a amiga tentando confortá-la.

Nanda: Aprenda uma coisa... pense bastante antes de falar ou fazer alguma coisa, pois as conseqüências não cabem o arrependimento!!!

Madge arregalou os olhos.

Nanda: O que quero dizer... é pra você sempre ter cuidado ao falar ou fazer algo... ter o cuidado de não ferir o outro... você sabe de quem estou falando não sabe???

Madge balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Nanda: Não se precipite... muitas guerras foram perdidas, não por falta de preparo, mas pela falta de paciência!!!

M: Eu sou assim... quando percebo já falei...

Nanda: Isso é problema de muita gente...

M: O que posso fazer pra mudar???

Nanda: Somente a força de vontade já é o bastante...

Madge olhou assustada para Nanda.

M: Só isso???

Nanda: Madge muitas batalhas foram vencidas somente por que nunca foram adiante...

M: Então como foram vencidas???

Nanda: A vontade de não continuar é o que bastou para acabar com elas!!!

Os olhos de Madge pareciam brilhar com tudo que Nanda falava.

M: Mas, não estamos em guerra...

Nanda: Quem disse que não???

Madge se espantou.

M: Você só pode estar brincando???

Nanda: Quando se trata de assuntos de coração...

M: Ahn???

Nanda: A pior guerra é a guerra silenciosa... que só ocorre dentro de cada um de nós!!!

M: E que armas podemos usar???

Nanda: Armas??? Não existem... ou melhor... não há armas suficientes para tanto!!!

M: E como podemos vencer???

Nanda: Há somente uma coisa...

Madge olhou receosa pra ela.

M: O que???

Nanda: E depende somente de você...

M: Fala logo...

Nanda deu um risinho.

Nanda: Você sabe...

M: E como eu posso saber???

Nanda: Todos nós sabemos...

Madge olhou para Nanda. Seu olhar era de surpresa, mas também de indignação, assim como implorava por uma explicação da parte de Nanda.

Nanda: Madge todos nós nascemos com todas as defesas em nosso corpo... mas, devemos saber quando e como usá-las...

M: Isso que é problema...

Nanda: Eu sei... mas, você é a única pessoa que faz tudo ao contrário...

Nanda abafou um risinho.

M: E você acha que é fácil???

Nanda: Mas, também não é difícil...

M: Só se for pra você!!!

Nanda ficou séria.

Nanda: Entenda uma coisa... é você que trilha o seu caminho... mesmo que encontra alguém... este só vai te acompanhar... ou seja, não mudará um milímetro do que você escolheu...

M: O que???

Nanda: A única coisa que pode mudar são suas decisões...

M: Pode ser mais clara???

Nanda: Podemos falar que nossas decisões são os caminhos pelo qual caminhamos... a medida que vamos caminhando, tomamos várias decisões, desta forma, escolhemos caminhos... o que pode acontecer é que no meio desses caminhos você pode tomar outras decisões e mudar o rumo da sua caminhada!!!

Madge estava estupefata com tudo o que estava ouvindo.

M: Como podemos fazer isso???

Nanda: Depende de cada um...

M: Eu não sei o que fazer...

Nanda riu e a abraçou.

Nanda: Isso é tudo...

M: Não... ainda não entendo!!!

Nanda: O que não entende???

M: Estou aflita... não sei como devo agir!!!

Nanda: Vá em frente... e escolha o caminho certo... o caminho certo que afetará não só a você!!!

M: E como devo fazer isso???

Nanda: Tomando as decisões certas!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha.

M: E como vou saber que é certa???

Nanda: Seu coração lhe dirá!!!

Madge ainda estava confusa, porém foi a última coisa que escutou de Nanda.

Pensou em tudo o que ouvira. Não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. Mal sabia o significado dessa palavra. A única que importou em toda a sua vida fora com seu bem estar. Nunca tivera família, nunca tivera nada, a não ser riquezas e mais riquezas.

Uma noite mal dormida foi o que bastou para seu dia perder o brilho, mesmo antes de começar. O mau humor de Madge era razoavelmente percebido por todos.

R: Acordou de mau humor???

M: Não enche...

Finn: Mais um dia normal no plateau...

Mas algo foi notado na aparência dela. A expressão, mesmo pesada pelo mau humor, mostrava certo alivio que fora notado por poucos.

Nanda: Como passou de ontem???

M: Muito bem... não está vendo???

N: O clima está bem pesado entre vocês hein??? O que aconteceu???

M: Nada que fosse da sua conta!!!

Nanda parou bruscamente de tomar seu café.

Nanda: Madge??? Preciso conversar com você... agora!!!

M: Não vê que estou tomando meu café!!!

Nanda: Não importa...

Madge estava bastante abalada com o que ouvira na noite passada, mas não queria demonstrar o quanto estava vulnerável e frágil. Mas, aquilo era apelação, ninguém poderia fazer isso com ela.

M: Só vou sair daqui enquanto eu terminar meu café...

Nanda olhou brava para ela.

Nanda: Será que vou ter que repetir???

R: O que está havendo???

Nanda: Por favor Roxton... não se meta!!!

M: Quem você pensa que é???

Nanda: Alguém que está querendo te ajudar!!!

M: Eu não preciso de sua ajuda... e alem do mais, você não manda em mim!!!

Nanda não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Madge. Pressentira que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer, mas nunca imaginaria que seria entre ela e Madge.

Nanda: Eu não entendo...

M: Não tem nada pra você entender... alias... tem sim... não se meta na minha vida!!!

Uma lágrima rolou na face de Nanda, que em silêncio saiu apressada descendo pelo elevador.

Verônica, mesmo assustada foi atrás dela.

R: Madge??? O que está havendo???

M: Ela é uma intrometida... vive se metendo onde não é chamada!!!

N: Isso não é verdade!!!

C: Ela é sua amiga...

M: Não... alias, ela nunca foi minha amiga!!!

Madge saiu entrando em seu quarto batendo a porta.

R: O que Madge tem???

Finn: Acho que ela ta ficando maluca!!!

C: Não fale assim Finn!!!

Finn: Desculpe...

N: Mas ela ta certa... eram grandes amigas e agora... brigam como se fossem...

Finn: Madge e Roxton???

C: Não Finn...

N: Eu ia dizer inimigas!!!

Enquanto isso...

V: Hei... espera!!!

Nanda continuou correndo sem saber pra onde ir.

Verônica corria logo atrás tentando alcançá-la.

V: Nanda??? Me espera...

Nanda correu aproximadamente por longos quilômetros, até parar perto de um lago. Cansada sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou a observar o leito do lago.

Verônica chegou logo em seguida, parou a seu lado e abaixou-se tocando em seu ombro.

V: Você está bem???

Notara uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto e levemente cair no chão.

V: Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas estou aqui... se precisar...

Nanda: Eu não sei por que Madge age desta maneira...

V: Madge é uma pessoa muito complicada...

Nanda: Mas, ela não pode sair assim ferindo as pessoas!!!

V: Ela teve uma vida difícil...

Nanda: Não foi só ela...

V: Eu sei... mas, ela ainda não acostumou com a idéia de ter uma família!!!

Nanda: Ela não sabe o que é uma família...

V: Não fale assim...

Nanda abaixou a cabeça.

Nanda: Sabe às vezes acho que ela merece viver sempre sozinha...

Verônica arqueou a sobrancelha.

Nanda: Porém, todos merecemos ser felizes...

V: Isso mesmo...

Nanda: Mesmo ela sendo tão cabeça dura!!!

V: É o jeito dela... e você sabe que ela não queria ter falado tudo aquilo!!!

Nanda: Não sei... mas ela falou e todos você ouviram...

V: Ela estava com raiva... tinha acabado de acordar!!!

Nanda: Mas isso não explica o que ela fez... todos nós tínhamos acabado de acordar!!!

Verônica não sabia mais o que falar pra tentar ajudá-la.

V: Me desculpa... não sei mais o que fazer pra te ajudar!!!

Nanda: Só de estar aqui já é o suficiente!!!

Nanda olhou para Verônica.

Nanda: Obrigada...

Deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ficaram ali em silêncio por longas horas.

Nanda: Se quiser ir embora... eu ficarei bem... só preciso ficar sozinha!!!

Verônica tentou argumentar, porém tinha tarefas a cumprir.

V: Se pudesse ficaria com você, mas tenho que fazer muitas coisas...

Nanda: Mais uma vez obrigada!!!

Nanda abraçou a garota da selva.

Verônica voltou para a casa da árvore. Nanda permaneceu no mesmo lugar e em completo silêncio, tentava pensar em alguma coisa.

Na casa da árvore, o clima estava tenso. Madge permanecia no quarto, enquanto Roxton tentava falar com ela.

Finn: Isso não é justo... aposto que ela ta fazendo isso pra se livrar das tarefas!!!

Finn fez aquele bico.

N: Faz sentido... apesar de que pareceu bastante sério!!!

Verônica chegou percebendo toda agitação que se encontrava a casa da árvore.

V: O que está acontecendo aqui???

C: Estamos tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo...

V: Por que não tentam voltar para suas tarefas???

Finn: Ahhh Vê... temos mesmo que fazer hoje??? Não podemos deixar pra amanhã, ou sei la... talvez pra semana que vem???

Ela olhou para Mallone.

V: Muito engraçado...

N: Estamos preocupados com Madge!!!

V: Sei... e por acaso ela está doente???

Ned e Finn balançaram negativamente a cabeça.

V: Então não há motivos para se preocuparem.... agora chega de desculpas e vão para o trabalho!!!

Finn e Ned saíram de cara feia e pisando duro.

V: Não adianta ficar de cara feia... fiquem sabendo que eu não tenho medo, ouviu???

Gritou para que eles ouvissem.

V: Chall??? Onde está Roxton???

C: Tentando falar com Madge...

V: Esses dois... são uma piada!!!

Os dois riram.

A tarde passou tranqüila. Madge em seu quarto e Nanda ainda não havia voltado.

R: Onde está Nanda???

Finn: Acho que ainda não voltou...

C: Já está começando a escurecer... pode ser perigoso ela sozinha na selva à noite!!!

N: O que faremos???

V: Ela disse que não ia demorar...

R: Então ela não sabe o que essa palavra significa...

N: Vou atrás dela!!!

R: Deixa que eu vou... pelo que to vendo Madge não vai sair daquele quarto tão cedo e vou morrer de ansiedade se ficar aqui!!!

V: Vou com você!!!

Em questões de minutos, os dois partiram pela selva atrás de Nanda.

Caminharam cerca de meia hora até chegar no local onde Nanda estivera durante todo o dia, mas que agora estava vazio.

V: Era pra ela estar aqui!!!

R: Pra onde será que ela foi???

Verônica coçou a cabeça.

V: Espero que ela não tenha ido muito longe!!!

Roxton caminhou por alguns metros no leito do lago. Verônica fez o mesmo. Seu coração quase parou ao ver Nanda inconsciente agarrada em uma pedra.

V: Roxton????

Roxton foi até onde Verônica estava e viu Nanda inconsciente. Estava branca com a neve, sua boca arroxeada e nenhum sinal de vida.

Roxton levou sua mão em seu pulso. Suspirou aliviado ao sentir um pulso, mesmo que fraco.

R: Ela está viva, mas muito fraca!!!

V: Temos de levá-la para a casa e rápido!!!

Caminharam apressadamente em direção a casa da árvore.

**Fim do 4º capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Magoas e ressentimentos.**

Challenger estava fazendo o melhor que podia afinal ele não era médico.

Madge estava prestes a ter um ataque lá na sala. E Roxton tentava acalma-la.

R: Ela vai ficar bem!!!

N: Ela é forte!!!

R: Tenha calma...

M: Isso eu não tenho!!!

Roxton a abraçou forte.

Finn permanecia em silêncio. Não sabia o que falar para tentar ajudar.

Algumas horas mais tarde.

R: Challenger está demorando demais!!!

Madge sabia que algo de grave estava acontecendo e que Challenger tentava esconder.

N: Não podemos perder as esperanças!!!

Neste momento Verônica chega à sala. A expressão dela estava bastante carregada e a tristeza bailava em seu olhar.

Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Madge, que se sentiu culpada por não ter feito nada.

R: Ela vai ficar bem???

Challenger chegou logo em seguida.

N: Chall???

Challenger balançou a cabeça negativamente, demonstrando que nada pudera fazer.

M: Nem tive tempo de me desculpar!!!

Chorava sem parar, não sentia mais vergonha. A dor era grande demais para isso.

Todos da casa sentiram-se o torpor da noticia. Mas cada um reagiu diferente.

Challenger foi direto à seu laboratório e lá permaneceu durante horas. Verônica não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar, as lágrimas desciam livremente por seu rosto.

Ned foi para o seu quarto e ali ficou relembrando todos os momentos de Nanda.

Finn era a única que ficara na sala, sua expressão demonstrava o quanto estava sofrendo.

Roxton, por sua vez, observava o céu, ficara na varanda por horas, não sentiu fome, cansaço, nada. Apenas queria continuar ali. Era como se tivesse desabafando com a selva tudo o que sentia.

Por fim, Madge estava ao lado do corpo inerte de Nanda. A dor era tamanha que não conseguia falar nada, somente a observava. Passava suas mãos no rosto dela, tentando fazer com que ela despertasse.

M: Abre os olhos... não faz isso comigo!!!

Mesmo estando no plateau e por tudo o que passou seu coração lhe falava que havia acabado. Ela estava morta e não havia nada que se podia fazer a respeito.

Madge sentiu uma pontada no coração, lembrou-se que falara coisas horríveis para Nanda e nem sequer teve tempo para se desculpar.

Agora lembrara de tudo o que Nanda tentava falar com ela. _"Pense antes de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, pois depois não cabem arrependimentos!!!" _

Sentiu uma leve fisgada em seu coração. Era como se...

M: Ela sabia... sabia que isso ia acontecer... desde a nossa briga quanto ao resto!!!

Seus olhos perderam todo o brilho e ficaram assim desde então.

Mais era tarde... tarde demais... até para arrependimentos!!!

Fim...


End file.
